The Breakneck Fishcake
by Gerald The Tactician
Summary: Shisui Uchiha decides to train the lonely orphan, Naruto Uzumaki. Many body flickers later, Naruto graduates the academy and becomes a ninja. How will he hold up in this horrible world? - NarutoxOC - StrongButNotGod!Naruto - Alive!Shisui - NoKyuubi!Naruto - Dojutsu!Naruto


**here(A.N. Ok so here's some warnings, tags, bio info etc.**

 **NoYaoi. Probably no lemons. Strong language. The pairing has been decided however it will remain a mystery, if you really want to know, I may release a spoiler in a future AN, but if you want it to remain mystery don't read it. A lot of OCs will be used in this fic, however, it will remain Naruto-centered, and yes, it will be AU, obviously. Naruto Dojutsu will be strong and rival Sharingan however it won't be godlike, also** **Naruto has no kyubi in this, this leaves me room to expand on Naruto's Dojutsu without making him super op. Lastly, please leave comments with constructive criticism and suggestions. Enjoy! Hopefully, at least, it's my first fic.**

 **Chapter 1**

In an empty, tranquil field, a boy stood wearily. The only exception to the silence was the heavy breathing of said boy and the whistling of the wind against the nearby trees. The boy had spiky, unkempt, blonde hair, deep green eyes, and a long scar ranging from his left cheek down to this jaw; he wore dark training pants, an unzipped black jacket, and a ragged orange t-shirt. He was taking a break from his 10-mile run, at about 8 miles in, because his calf muscle was cramping. That's when a flickering silhouette of a teenage boy appeared before him in a swirl of leaves.

"I think you should stop now, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself before the graduation exam, Naruto." the boy spoke, he had messy dark gray hair, propped up by a hidden leaf headband, and the darkest eyes imaginable; he wore a high collared black shirt, customary to the Uchiha clan, and black training pants.

"You don't get it, Shisui, I _need_ to train hard so I can be a worthy Hokage," he said. "I don't think you get it. If you overtrain, you might tear a muscle and that's a major set back on the path to becoming the Hokage." said the older boy. 'Smartass'.

"Hey, Shisui..." said Naruto. "Yeah, what's up?" he replied. "Can you show me that body flicker thing? I got an idea.". "Form the tiger hand sign, then pump some chakra into your feet. Though I doubt you'll get it on your first try, it took me a few weeks to lea-"

His sentence was cut up short as a bolt of orange electricity flashed around the clearing, illuminating the starlit night. Loud crackles of thunder traversed the forest as the speed demon flew through, knocking down several bushes and small trees along the way. Naruto even managed to use the electricity to cut a large tree clean through the middle.

He'd been wanting to ask Shisui how to do the body flicker technique, but he didn't want to be pushy. However, after reading up on his favorite ninja, The Fourth Hokage, he got the idea to merge the high-speed move with lightning to not only cut up enemies, but to be a literal "Yellow Flash", or "Orange Flash" in this case; he couldn't help himself, he _needed_ to know how to do that jutsu.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Shisui was following all his movements with his Sharingan. For a second, Shisui could swear he saw Naruto's eyes flash orange, but he rubbed it off thinking it was just a rogue lightning bolt.

 **Somewhere a few miles away**

"What the fuck was that?" asked one of the three masked figures. "Probably just some inclement weather," said another. "Doesn't matter, we have to keep looking for him, we _need_ to get that scroll. Or else Danzo-sama will not be happy.". They were wearing long dark cloaks and had vests on with several kunai, shurikens, and explosive tags inside the various pouches; the tallest one carried a large blade resembling the legendary **Kubikiribōchō.**

They were in search of an ANBU member, but not an ANBU member like themselves, they were members of ROOT. "The Hokage always has to complicate things, doesn't he? Why can't the old man just leave the whole ANBU thing to Danzo?" spoke the woman with a cat mask on.

 **Back at the clearing**

Naruto skirted up by the campfire Shisui had set up after going on his lightning extravaganza. Shisui couldn't believe what he just saw. Implementing a chakra nature into a shunshin!? It was so ingenious. 'How have I not thought of that before' he thought. "Wow, Naruto, what can I say? That was absolutely fucking **INSANE!** " the boy spoke, he was exhilarated. He was always happy to find a new way to use the shunshin technique, but this? This was revolutionary, he would have to find out a way to use this with his fire style.

He had come up with several uses for the shunshin jutsu such as creating after-images, using a sword, using the after-images to create feints, and several other cheap tricks to deceive his enemies. It was why he was known as "Shunshin No Shisui" among some of his clanmates and friends, and how he why won the chunin exams.

"I'm gonna be honest, I was scared shitless." he laughed, "I thought I was going to ram into a stubborn tree and kill myself there.". Laughs were exchanged about the matter for another few minutes.

"Ok, Naruto, I'm gonna go catch some fish for us to cook. I'll be back in a little bit."

 **20 minutes later**

Shisui walked up to the campsite with the biggest catfish Naruto had ever seen in his life in one hand, and bloody spear in the other. "How do you expect just the two of us to finish that entire fish?" Naruto said in shock. "I'm really hungry.".

"Naruto." began the older boy, "Yeah?", "Whatever you do, don't try that on anyone in a spar or friendly match, you'll slice them in half. Also, I want you to practice that before you try it in real combat. Knowing you, you'd probably slice yourself in half.", "Yeah yeah, whatever.". They ate the enormous fish, Naruto thought it lacked salt but ate 1/4th of the fish regardless. As Shisui was finishing his 5th serving of fish they heard the loud clatters from several blades.

Shisui extinguished the campfire, and ran towards the clattering; Naruto followed him. "What the hell? Just a few minutes ago no one was here!" exclaimed Shisui. "It's probably just some people sparring, let it go Shisui.", "Let it go? Do you realize what time it is right now? Who spars at 1 am!?".

By a riverbed, a bleeding ANBU member laid down, he had wire strings tightened around his right ankle. Shisui shunshined in front of him with his tanto out, Naruto shunshined next to him with his kunai out. "Show yourselves," said Shisui threateningly.

Three cloaked and masked figures revealed themselves, there were two shinobi and one kunoichi. 'ANBU? Why are they attacking a fellow ANBU?'. "Why are you attacking a fellow hidden leaf shinobi?" asked Shisui. "He has something we need, please step aside and forget this ever happened" spoke the kunoichi. "Sorry, but I can't do that," replied Shisui, he would never let a fellow leaf ninja be captured by ROOT scum. "Shisui, let's back off, its three ANBU versus us two," said Naruto. "Naruto, if we leave now, that man dies. Do you want that to happen?", "No.", "Good, if anything, use that new jutsu of yours.".

"So be it." said the taller shinobi as a kunai drove straight into the downed ANBU's skull. The ANBU's body turned into a pool of water. 'Kawarimi.'. "My wire strings were coated in poison, he won't go far." stated the kunoichi.

"Why don't we just kill them? They're only standing in our way." said the other shinobi; the other two nodded. " **Sharingan!".** In the split of a second, all three ANBU were at Shisui and Naruto's feet with swords headed straight for their throats. If they were ordinary kids, they would have died, but they reacted in time to block the strikes with their weapons. "They're fast," muttered Naruto.

They broke apart for a moment, and the cloaked ANBU removed their cloaks. The tallest spoke, "We will not show mercy, even to children.".

The kunoichi lured Naruto to the other side of the river so her teammates could focus on the "real threat", Shisui Uchiha. Naruto and the kunoichi exchanged a quick battle with their swords, in which Naruto countered perfectly, for the most part, only missing one swipe that caused him a slice to the arm. "Pretty good for an academy student,", "but how about this?". She took a step back, planted her swords into the ground, and chucked several dozens of electrified shuriken at him. With a fraction of a second remaining before the shuriken dug into his jugular, Naruto shunshined 20 feet back.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** " she exclaimed. A giant fireball 15 feet in diameter came hurdling at Naruto. Luckily, Naruto paid attention when Shisui showed him how to manipulate the water element, though he has little to no skill with suiton jutsus, he did know one. " **Suiton: Suijinheki!** "

While he was building up chakra in his stomach for the jutsu, Naruto flipped backward to gain some time. However, in the middle of his flip, two kunai emerged from the fireball and struck him on his shoulder. In the midst of all his pain, the kunoichi flickered behind him and kicked him towards the fireball. He coughed up all the water he had building up in his stomach alongside some blood. It was in the moments closing the distance between the fireball and Naruto that everything slowed. His eyes glared an unnatural orange and he felt a sudden burst of strength. As he was flying towards the fireball, he planted his hand on the ground and launched himself into the starlit sky.

He looked down at her shocked face as he hovered, "You'll regret this day.", Tiger - Ox - Rabbit - Bird - Dog " **Shunshin: Thundering Stream of Raiton** " He smirked before he disappeared in a flicker, not one second later, a clap of thunder echoed through the forest once again. 'That was him!?' she thought worriedly.

A stream of shadow turned to an unabating stream of orange lightning; the "stream" started circling her. Each time Naruto circled, the ground below him cracked. It was until there was an engraved circle on the ground about 2 feet deep that Naruto decided his attack was finished charging. " **Kirin Punch** " he yelled and his thundering fist collided with her cat face mask, shattering it into a million pieces.

She went soaring 20 meters back until she was abruptly stopped by the side of a cliff. Naruto walked over to her body. He crouched down to take her pulse; it was still there, but barely, she needed immediate medical attention. 'Shame, if it wasn't for her trying to kill me a few seconds ago, I would've thought she was kinda cute', 'I should check on Shisui, but I can't leave her here to die.'. So he carried her near where Shisui was fighting the two masked men.

 **With Shisui**

The shorter of the two shinobi came running at Shisui with dashing speed, he attacked Shisui with two blades that looked like the blade end of a scythe. Shisui defended all the strikes until the taller one came crashing down on him with a blade taller than himself, splitting the water between the shorter one and Shisui. Shisui flipped back 10 meters and launched himself against a rock towards the taller ANBU member, kicking the vape of his neck. To Shisui's surprise, he completely tanked the attack. "The kunoichi your friend is fighting is unrivaled within the foundation. If you don't stop him, he'll die." said the taller one. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember that!"

He jumped back. Tiger - Dog - Rat " **Shunshin!** ". Several Shisuis circled the two ANBU. "Shadow clones?", "No, they're just after-images.", "That makes this easier, I'll just sense them out.", "What!? I can't sense him!". Shisui used the cover from two after-images to chop the shorter one in the neck, knocking him unconscious. The taller one shouted and slammed his fist into the water, Shisui used the cover given by the water to go behind him and hold him at... sword-point?

Suddenly, a loud whistle echoed throughout the clearing. "It seems the jonin observing our training exercise have noticed. The man jumped back, and Naruto ran to Shisui's side with the kunoichi on his right shoulder. Naruto walked to the tall ANBU and threw the kunoichi in his arms. Carrying the two downed shinobi, the man walked into the forest, but before he entered, he turned back and said "We will be watching you from the shadows." and with that, he flickered away.

 **(AN - Hope you enjoyed, as many you might have noticed, this was a version of the fight between Itachi and Shisui vs. ROOT, I thought it would be a good foundation to introduce Shisui and Naruto as characters. Plot advances next chapter I will also introduce some OCs :)**

 **Buh bye**


End file.
